Gone
by XxXTigerstarzXxX
Summary: Years after the main plot takes place, Sasuke is home with Sakura, enjoying his life to the fullest with his family. Sakura is also very happy, continuing with her kunoichi career and caring for her children- until Sasuke vanishes on a mission. SasuSaku.
1. Life

**Summary:** Many years after the main plot takes place, Sasuke is home with Sakura, enjoying his life to the fullest with his family. Sakura is also very happy, continuing with her kunoichi career and caring for her children- until Sasuke vanishes on a mission.

_Disclaimer:  If I owned Naruto, Hedgehogs would fly._

_****__A/N:_ Hi! So, honestly I have no idea why I'm writing this- the page seems so empty without an Author's Note! XD

But, anyway, this is my first Sasusaku fic, so R&R!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 1~ Life_**

Sakura sighed, a content smile painted on her face. She stood in the Hokage's tower, reporting back from a successful jounin mission with Neji, Hinata, and the knucklehead Naruto. After the Hokage had been pleased with their efforts and the outcome of the mission, the four ninjas were free to return home.

Sakura was relieved. The mission had lasted longer than anticipated, for they had encountered quite a few enemy ninjas, though it was obvious seeing as the mission was A-rank. A short sigh escaped the pink-haired girl as she recalled the many effortless victories.

As she thought, she recognized all of her faults on the mission, then smoothed them over with the correct actions- a habit she had acquired from previous missions.

As she walked down the road, suddenly a small hand clasping her wrist arose her from her thoughts. Immediately Sakura glanced down to meet the viridian eyes of her five-year-old son, Hayate.

"Welcome home!!!" he yelled with ecstasy, a smile lighting his face. Sakura smiled back at him, she had missed Hayate on her journey greatly.

Hayate, though still a boy, resembled his father more, with his dark hair and paler skin. Also he shared most of the same general features as Sasuke did, excepting his bright green eyes- absolutely identical to Sakura's.

Then following the younger son, Mai and Katsu approached their mother and embraced her, or at least Katsu did… Mai wasn't exactly the type to hug. And if she did, you'd probably drop dead with a sort of poisoned acupuncture needles all over you.

Mai was the oldest, at thirteen years old. She, similar to Hayate, mostly resembled Sasuke. She had dark onyx eyes-or red if her sharingan had activated- along with a dark purple shade of hair that hung to midway down her back that was usually twisted into a messy braid. She was always quiet, as Sasuke had been in his childhood, though she was a bit more open and kinder, as well as strong (seeing as she had already become a chunin her first time around in the exam, and was now aiming to become a jonin in the upcoming test).

Next was the middle son, Katsu. Katsu had left the academy early at the age of ten, and reveling in the genin days on a team with Naruto's son, Jiro, and Shikamaru's daughter Izumi. The boy obviously favored his mother's looks with his pale blonde hair, bright skin, and loveable-yet occasionally unstoppably furious attitude.

Sakura loved her children, as well as Sasuke, who was now rounding the street corner and heading in her direction with a smirk on his face.

"How did you do Sasuke? Have fun with these rascals?" she queried, grinning and tussling Katsu's hair.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, his smirk widening to almost a full grin. Sakura giggled in response.

The two of them had not really changed much, both physically or psychologically, in the passing of around ten years. They looked the same, lacking with the wrinkles or aches that average thirty-year olds occasionally had. They also remained internally youthful, with their previous, if not improved stamina and strength. Sasuke had even attained the rank of an ANBU captain, and probably the only ninja in the village that could challenge and even defeat the sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Then, as her familiarizing came to a close, the family of five trudged back to their home in the Uchiha manor. Once they had arrived home, Sakura left to unpack her things in her room. Then she sensed a presence behind her.

Quickly, she spun around, facing a miniature Sasuke.

"Hayate!" she exclaimed, "I didn't sense you at all! How did you do that?".

The boy smirked, a copy of Sasuke, then replied "Father taught me to mask chakra when I asked him to teach me a new jutsu!".

Sakura looked surprised, as she truly was. It was an incredible feat to even sense chakra at the boy's age. Inner Sakura chuckled:

**Not for an Uchiha!!!**

"Really? That's amazing Hayate! If you keep advancing like this, you'll be in and out of the academy faster than a blink of the eye!"

The boy smiled again, and jerked his thumb towards the door.

"Father says that we are going to Ichiraku's for dinner, along with Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata, and Jiro too!", He paused, and in all of his toddler-like innocence, he said "Then he muttered something about the Hokage being a dobe."

After Sakura- and inner Sakura stopped laughing histerically, she thanked him for the news, and followed him out of the room to the fawyer, where the rest of the family had gathered.

"Let's go!" Katsu declared, marching forward through the door, followed by Hayate, Mai, Sakura, and then finally Sasuke.

* * *

The ramen dinner was rather inexplainable, with Naruto and Sasuke making continuous threats, with plenty of "Teme's" and "dobes" thrown in. And apparently, with their father's same ways of thoughts, Jiro and Mai went at each-other as well (about conflicts from their team, Mai becoming the first Chunin, and a wonder more of inaudible things). Katsu just slurped down his ramen. It seemed only Hinata, Sakura and Hayate could talk peacefully amongst each-other….

* * *

Two hours later the five lumbered home in the dark, full of ramen. Hayate had passed out at the ramen shop, and now slept on Sasuke's back, snoring quietly into Sasuke's shoulder.

Then, immediately after returning home, Katsu dragged himself to his room and fell asleep as well, leaving only Mai and her parents awake.

For about an hour, Mai read a book on Ninja tactics, and Sakura looked on. Sasuke on the other hand, entertained himself by watching the two of them with a blank look on his face.

Then about an hour later, the raven-haired Uchiha left the room, heading to the room he and Sakura shared.

Soon after, Mai left to her room for sleep, and after Sakura bade her children goodnight, she joined Sasuke in their room.

Sasuke stood over the bed, swiftly placing clothes and tools into a backpack.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called, causing him to shoot her a questioning glance.

"Why are you packing?" she queried, observing the objects he had neatly splayed out on the bed.

"I have a mission early tomorrow morning" Sasuke muttered, continuing to pack clothes into his pack.

"How long this time?"

"A month maximum" he said.

"Oh"

Sakura was a bit disappointed. She had just arrived home, to be without her lover again. She let out a muffled sigh and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep in mere seconds from hitting the pillow.

As the sun rose, Sakura woke, her internal alarm clock lifting away her sleep.

She glanced at the clock, and then noticed that her husband had gone. Quickly she jumped out of bed and quietly rushed to the stairwell, where she could sense Sasuke's presence. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs, and had turned around, dressed in his ANBU cloak with his white tiger mask shoved to the side of his face.

Sakura descended, not wishing to deter him from his mission. Then, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she swiftly delivered a kiss to his cheek.

"Come back soon Sasuke-kun" She whispered into his ear. As she pulled away, he smirked, and nodded, before soundlessly disappearing into the night, leaving not a trace behind.

**

* * *

**

******A/N: **Ok, so that's the first chapter of "Gone"! Yay! 

So, what do you guys think of the story so far? Are there any predictions for upcoming events? (other than the obvious)

~And one last thing... I'll be updating again by next Sunday. I'll try to update every week with a new chapter! :)

R&R!!!!!!!!!


	2. Notice

_**A/N:**_ Yay! The second chapter is up!

This one is longer than the other one I think… : )

_Disclaimer: _ If I owned Naruto, pigs would fly overhead and get struck by lightning, giving us enough free beef and such for a lifetime.

It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. : )

* * *

Sasuke had been gone for three weeks on his mission, and was expected back shortly. Sakura had addressed the Hokage, and had learned more about Sasuke's mission. It was an S-Rank-to assassinate a dangerous Earth ninja. The target had threatened Konoha by intercepting and cracking a transmitted code, and through that, he had figured out a precious Leaf secret-which would obviously pose danger to Konoha from outside countries.

Whenever she looked at a calendar, she would sigh and cross of the day's box, hoping for Sasuke's return. The she would smile, and remember that he would come home any day now, before the summer months ended.

Throughout the mission, Sasuke had sent letters as he always did. They were mostly just updates, and telling them he wasn't dead yet. Excepting the occasional "Ps's" they were only measly four-lined notes. But that's all he had needed to say.

Nowadays, Sakura had resorted to her maternal side, and had been helping to train Hayate, Katsu, and even Mai when they needed it. She brought them to the academy, to Ichiraku's, and to other stores in the area for the occasional treat.

Now, Sakura was scraping the dishes in the Uchiha manor's kitchen, humming a lullaby quietly to herself. Nothing interesting had happened over the course of the past few weeks since she returned, thanks to her "vacation" from ninja duties.

Overall, Sakura was very glad that she had become a kunoichi. For one, she was now legendary as a member of the second generation Sannin. Also, because if she had to live with scraping the dishes and cleaning the house _every day_ she would go absolutely insane.

She wondered how on Earth Sasuke could handle not fighting for a good two weeks.

Sakura giggled at the mere thought of her husband sweeping the floors or dusting- or frankly any type of housework.

Suddenly Hayate stumbled into the room, a grin on his face.

"Mother!" he called, "Can you teach me a new jutsu? Please!!!"

Sakura grinned, and nodded. She always fulfilled his usual request, and taught him a few basic techniques. She could never resist the innocence and pleading in his onyx eyes.

"What do you want to learn?" she asked, kneeling down beside her son and ruffling his soft hair.

"Kage-bunshin!" Hayate requested, still beaming.

Sakura nodded again, smiling in his likeness to Sasuke.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the clearing in a few minutes. Jog there as a warm up, and then practice your chakra control until I get there." Instructed the pink-haired kunoichi.

Immediately, a mop of onyx hair darted out of the room, and a second later, Sakura heard the front door slam shut.

Eager to entertain her son, Sakura dressed in her ninja gear quickly. After she had pocketed all of her tools, she wrote a quick note to Katsu and Mai for when they returned from their daily missions.

She walked silently to the door and slipped on her shoes. When she opened the door, she saw Mai hurtling towards her. A look of surprise crossed Sakura's face as her daughter screeched to a halt, feet in front of her.

"Mai...?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"Mother" panted Mai from behind her bangs, "The Hokage wishes to see you immediately. He sent me to get you."

"Thank-you Mai. Can you call Hayate from the clearing out back?"

Mai nodded, and with her inhuman speed-the fastest of all the chunin- she rushed to get her younger brother.

With that, Sakura departed, leaping onto the rooftops to hasten her arrival to Naruto.

Minutes later, she entered the Hokage's tower and knocked quietly at the door. Shizune burst through and grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her along through the hallways at an intense pace.

"Shizune-senpai?!" Sakura exclaimed, demanding an explination for the sudden gesture.

"A team just returned from a mission. They need immediate medical attention. The top medical ninjas are already there, and Naruto requested me to bring you along to help.

Then at an even faster rate, the two girls rushed to the hospital.

Once they had reached the emergency room, Sakura and her colleague launched into action.

One of the men in the squad had broken nearly all of his ribs, and a punctured lung as well. Another had multiple painful burns and kunai embedded into his chest. Two other members had suffered such terrible injuries that they had perished even before they reached the hospital.

As Sakura finished healing a ninja, she joined Shizune on another, a dying ninja, suffering from excessive shattered bones and damage to chakra circulation.

All of them were an absolute bloody mess. Their ANBU gear was dyed crimson- even the bone-white masks they wore were tinted red.

"Shizune-senpai..." she gasped, " Where did they return from, to have injuries this serious?"

Quietly, Shizune's black head swiveled to face her. The look in her eyes gave Sakura the answer she dreaded most.

* * *

A single tear slid down Sakura's pale cheek as she now stood in the Hokage's office alongside Mai, listening to the Naruto's report.

"By the information we can gather from the ANBU squad, they were ambushed by the enemy with an incredible force. The squad fought back, but the attack was too immense for them, or for an even larger squad to handle. By my sources it was hundreds of ANBU level ninja from an Earth country."

It was indeed something incredible. Sasuke's squad was undoubtedly the best in the ANBU- and undoubtedly Konoha- and Sasuke himself would have thoroughly enforced his teammates as well.

Naruto continued on:

"Out of a squad of seven, three barely survived, three are dead, and one is missing in action." he paused, "Sasuke is missing in action, presumed dead.'' he whispered.

Naruto was serious. This was the first time in years he had not addressed his rival as a "teme".

Sakura could almost see the tears prickle his eyes as he mourned for his friend.

"But I refuse to believe Sasuke is dead. I know you two think the same. Sakura, you will lead the rescue mission. Mai will go with you, along with Ino, Neji, and Kakashi. Meet at the front gates in half an hour, and I will summon the others there as well. I'll send them down with a packet of information for you."

"Oh- Also, I will tell Hinata to pick up your boys at home. They can stay at my place with Jiro."

Then they were dismissed.

Sakura nodded and turned quickly, walking strongly to the door to her home, her daughter at her side.

Sakura was a pink blur against the pale walls of the Uchiha manor. She rushed about the home, packing gear and clothing for her mission.

Sending shivers down her spine, she packed medical supplies as well.

Once she had grabbed her pack, she flew down the stairs to greet her dazed sons.

"Mother, where are you and Mai going?" Asked Katsu, his eyes curious. Sakura stopped rigidly, her mind cranking. How could she tell her sons? Quickly she thought of a response.

"We're going to get your father, to help him finish his mission and come home quicker." she said quietly, determined not to upset her children.

The two boys nodded, as if they understood.

"You boys will stay with Aunt Hinata and Uncle Naruto, ok? You should pack too. They'll come and pick you up once Mai and I leave." Sakura explained, her words nearly cracking from the tears she held back.

At that, Katsu and Hayate went to their rooms to pack.

Minutes later Mai climbed the stairs downward, and announced that she was prepared for the mission. The boys followed her with their packs as well.

In a hurry, Sakura called out to the boys that they would be retrieved soon from Hinata, and to simply stay put until she arrived.

Then, with all said, the two girls departed from their home to the front gates, wishing to begin their mission in the utmost haste.

* * *

_**A/N: **_ Yay! Chapter two is up!!!! Chapter three will be up by next weekend, I hope…

Ok, so I was thinking about doing another Sasusaku fic, or maybe even a Death note Crackfic. I have a few rough ideas as of now, and I'll still have time to put them up, so check my profile to see when it goes up. Also, if you have any ideas, comment! R&R!!!!


	3. Search

**A/N:** Yes! I updated on time!

…Ok, other than that, I have absolutely nothing to say for this author's note…

So enjoy!

Mai and Sakura had met their teammates at the gate, as expected, and had departed on time, learning their positions and partnerships for attack on the way. Mai and Neji were to be on the offensive in a team fight, and would search south of the meeting point. Ino and Sakura were to be on the observatory and healing portion of the team, and would search west of the meeting point. Kakashi was to summon one of his ninja dogs to help him search the east and stand as defense.

The rescue squad of five were on their third day of travel. They were about half of the way towards their destination point, the coordinates where the devastated squad had been attacked.

As the team had camped, they had thought out various strategies to correctly complete their mission. The partnerships were to remain the same, because of their shared qualities.

Neji and Mai were both specialized with their kekkei genkai eye techniques, and were nearly unstoppable. The two were both geniuses with experience and impressive ranking early on in their lives, and henceforth, had immense and matching strength. Conveniently, Mai was also a ninja with acceptable medic skills, in case they were required.

Ino and Sakura were also a good pair, continuously working together on other missions and using their medical ninjutsu if needed on others. The two had ceased their arrogant fighting once Ino had accepted her loss over Sasuke, and had settled with Sai, who was now not as socially clueless as he had once been.

Kakashi had improved his bonds with his ninja dog team, and together they were a lethal pair.

All felt that they were ready to take on any battles, in order to find the lost Sasuke.

Finally, the morning broke, and searching would begin. The squad had arrived a few miles away from their meeting point, where they would commence their search.

Within fifteen minutes they reached the coordinates, shock clearly displayed on all of their features. It was unmistakable that the area had been used as a battleground.

Deep crimson had painted the grass and trees around the clearing. Kunai and shuriken dotted the ground, casting long, eerie shadows in the light of the sunrise. Trees had fallen, creating barriers from more attacks. The enemy must have had impressive raw power as well, for there were deep brown craters scarring the emerald ground. There was also a foul smell in the air, no doubt the stench of decaying from the bodies of slain ninja covering the rise on the far side of the area, grim expressions still visible on their bloodied faces.

In one word, it was terrible.

Sakura had gasped, synchronized with Ino in utter shock. Mai, Kakashi, and Neji had stared wide-eyed at the battle site, obviously already inspecting the mass of corpses on the red turf.

For a few moments they stood there, numbed with horror, until Neji, as captain ordered to "scatter". Immediately, there was a flash of color, and the clearing was lifeless once more.

Hours passed, and none of the teams were successful. Linked through radio contact, they had shared clues to the Uchiha's whereabouts, but had not quite succeeded. Kakashi had found evidence of Sasuke's destructive attacks, with electrified bodies and scorched trees. Sakura had identified weapons used by her husband, including his demolished katana, Kusanagi.

At the sight of it she had burst out in tears, never remembering when he had ever gone into battle without his blade. To leave it behind must have meant the situation was grim.

With a sad smile Ino had comforted her friend, and they had moved onward into the darkening horizon.

Now, Sakura and Ino were closely following Mai and Neji's range, searching every spare place for any evidence of their target. In that area, however, there was practically nothing to search. The entire place had been stripped of the overlying canopy of leaves and trees, and craters covered the earth, giving way to mud in the rain. Out of dulling determination, Sakura let out a sigh.

"Mother" came Mai's scratchy voice on the radio," we have nothing to report. Is there anything worth mentioning in your area? or yours Kakashi?"

"No" reported Kakashi and Sakura, their voices lifeless.

"Hmm..." came Neji's voice, " We should all meet at the original battle-ground to decide what to do next. If we should continue, it should not be in this rain. We won't find anyone in this. Even the ninja hounds can be renderd useless for their sense of smell-"

"Captian!" Mai interrupted, sounding distressed, "I found something". Then there was a pause. A long, terrible pause. Sakura bit her lip and grimaced as she waited for what seemed like forever for a response.

"Sakura" Came a flat voice on the radio. "Come to our range. We're about a klick away from you to a high north direction. You'll want to see this... Kakashi, you as well"

Sakura nearly broke down then and there. The tone of Neji's order was so maddening to her, it immediately told her something was wrong. Utterly and terribly wrong.

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter may be a little short… and a little boring too. I had to write a chapter of just searching, otherwise I think it would be a bit weird-there wouldn't be any suspense for the next chapter. The next one (my favorite so far) will come out in a week tops.(I'm evil, I know.)

But anyway, thank you to izzybell117 for being my very first reviewer! Yay!!! XD


	4. Blood

**A/N: **Enjoy!

I want to thank "fishgirlclw" for reviewing chapter 3! Arigatou! :)

Chapter 4: Blood

* * *

Mai stood, gaping at what she saw. It was terrible. It made her want to cry... and she had never cried, even as a child. It was death she saw, death far worse than that which occurred on the meeting point where the investigation began. Mai felt her knees grow weak and hit the soaked earth, allowing the rain to wash down her face.

The tall figure of Kakashi approached from behind the purple-haired girl. He strode forward to where she knelt, curious to see what they had found. He glanced at the ground where Mai was, expecting to see evidence. He only saw her hands, twisting into fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. In surprise of her nervousness, he followed her gaze, and his eyes widened.

It was over. Their mission had failed.

* * *

Sakura and Ino approached their captain's area, an ominous feeling seething around them. Nothing good had happened, and she was sure of it.

Not knowing where to continue, the girls stopped, searching for any clues of the team's wherabouts.

"Turn around" spoke a familiar stoic voice.

Immediately, Sakura whirled around, facing Neji, who, as she had pictured, wore a grim look on his face. Quietly, the Hyuuga gestured to a pathway between the trees, and indicated that Sakura lead the way.

The pink-haired kunoichi gulped, and took a step forward. Each stride grew stronger and quicker, until she practically flew down the path. She barely noticed the trail of fading blood on the grass, or the streaks of red along the trees.

She just ran.

Then, Sakura burst through to the clearing in a flurry of pink, her viridian eyes wild, searching for a clue to what had occurred.

She saw her daughter kneeling on the ground, purple hair covering her black eyes. In the rain, it almost looked as if tears were streaming down her face.

She saw Kakashi standing beside her, his hand on Mai's shoulder. Quietly, he shot dark, watery glance at Sakura, and then turned his head forwards again.

Green eyes followed Kakashi's gaze to beneath a bare cherry tree, where a huddled figure lay.

Hot tears clouded her vision.

"No..." Sakura whispered, _"NO!"_

She was a flash across to the tree, dropping down to the figure.

For a moment she stared at him, onyx locks of hair covering his dark, sightless eyes, red tears dried on his face. Blood still seeped from a long gash over his heart, along with other cuts, burns, and wounds. Sasuke's skin over his torso was nearly flayed off, spilling red and staining his ebony ANBU cloak.

Sakura grasped his pale, bloodied hand, and nearly shied away from the cold shock. She had to help him. She had to save him.

"Neii!" she yelled, "Is there any chakra flow?"

His eyes widening at her reaction, he shook his head. She clutched the corpse tighter and let out a scream of agony.

The tears began to fall.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm evil. I know. Sasuke died and it's all my fault… *** **sniff*

….Or did he? XD

Ja ne!

(That means goodbye, right? Not sure… :P)


End file.
